Crawling The Streets
by MiseryBusinesss
Summary: What do you do when the person you love is the one who's hurting you? What do you do when you hold on to their cold hands no matter how many times they push you away? What are you to do?


**A/N: ***laughs nervously* This is my first Gravitation fic…so please be gentle. Neither do I own Gravitation, unfortunately. I tried my best to keep both Yuki and Shuichi in character, so forgive me if I failed.

The blonde stumbled across the ground. Everything dangerously spun in circles,

everything dancing about in front of his golden eyes. His icy breath strongly smelled of

liquor. The novelist's uncoordinated footsteps led him bumping into a wall that he was

sure that wasn't there before. He grunted, putting his hands to his head, faintly regretting

his trip to the local bar. Yuki's head throbbed, once again being reminded about his god's

forsaken headache. The man struggled to keep his thoughts focused on getting home. The

image of his comfortable bed kept him going. Everything seemed too loud, the slightest

sound thundered in his eardrums. Even his own unusual clumsy footsteps added to the

uncomfortable situation. The man let his body drag as he passed by the doors, his

apartment lying ahead behind the damned doors. _Almost there, almost there,…then I can _

_finally relax_, the blond thought. Craving a cat nap. His eyes glanced at the gold rusted

numbers that were engraved into the walls. Stopping at the one he realized that was

currently his living residence. He sighed with relief as his long artistic fingers fumbled in

his pocket searching for the keys that would open his sanctuary…forgetting a little

someone. Oops.

* * *

Nittle Grasper's music bounced off the simple painted living room's walls.

Drowning the sulking strawberry haired lover's misery. He glared at the unused television

set, his blue eyes shining on the verge of unnecessary tears. His impatience fuming from

him. "I hate you Yuki! You promised that you'd come early tonight. Liar, liar, LIAR!"

Shuichi shouted in his particular and whiney voice. He lounged on the couch staring at

the ceiling counting the precious seconds go by. Letting the refreshing memory fill his head.

* * *

"For the last time, I can't" Yuki brushed the annoying twerp off who somehow glued his body to the older man's.

"But I'll be lonely Yuki! Do you really like the idea of me here all alone, huh, huh, huh?!" Shuichi coated his voice in an almost accusing tone. Shooting the blonde the puppy eyes.

The novelist closed his eyes in irritation, trying to block out the current annoying nuisance the brat was being. Softly sighing to himself.

"Does it really look like I give if you're lonely or not? Just don't break anything." the harsh words falling from the golden eyed beauty's lips. He didn't mean the hurtful words, it's just he couldn't help but say them. It was just who he was, past, future, and present.

_Great here comes the waterworks, _the older man thought. He had predicted correctly.

"Wah! Yuki your so mean to me." Shuichi cried out. A ridiculous expression on his face. His small pug nose scrunched up, as he sniffled. Shuichi impossibly wrapped his arms even tighter around Yuki, struggling to bring the older man closer. Staining the man's shirt with the all too familiar tears.

Obviously not caring wasn't going to get the bawling and yet so cute man off. Once again Yuki let an audible sigh out. He was tempted dearly to push the brat off of him and rush out of the apartment, not really wanting to deal with the dilemma at the moment, but teasing the kid sounded just as good. The older man shifted his shoulders, adjusting his position. Trying another approach on the innocent one, bringing his face closer so his golden gaze met with the starling blue ones. The annoying wailing immediately stopped, just pure shock replacing it.

"You know I can't, it's an important meeting I've got to attend…I mean not all of us can use our pretty little voice to make a living" Yuki murmured, his breath caressing Shuichi's face, making the younger boy shudder. A small smirk lighting up Yuki's features.

The pink haired boy contemplated the words. Staying silent. _Isn't the idiot going to say something. Maybe I gave the brat a heart attack? Usually I'm so nice with him, _Yuki thought, his eyes boring into Shuichi's.

"Yuki you think my voice is pretty! That's so _Cute" _Shuichi gushed in a smug voice, snuggling up to the irritated man. Immediately Yuki regretted what he had said. Even in his foul mood, Yuki did notice the twerp's eyes held a dull sparkle to them.

"Can you at least try coming home early?" Shuichi said in a softer tone after his laughter had died down. Shuichi's eyes averted the blonde's strong gaze that saw through everything. That made him feel he could melt any moment. That Yuki would see something he didn't like…and hate him. Keeping his gaze down, waiting for the romance novelist's rejection.

"Stop staring at my chest…perve. I'll try, that make you happy?" Yuki mumbled, shifting his gaze away from his lover. Embarrassed by his actions. Immediately the younger man's head shot up, his eye's expectant…eager. Just like a puppy.

"Promise?"

"Fine, fine, I promise" assuring the boy with the words. Rolling his eyes at the statement.

"Yahoooooooo! Thank you, thank you, thank you, Yuki!" Shuichi shouted excitedly. Releasing the older man to plant a feather light kiss on his lover's cheek. With that he did some odd victory dance, prancing around the apartment Yuki watched in amusement, shaking his head at Shuichi's eagerness and energy. Now downing a cup of coffee, rushing to work. Currently late to his meeting. "Shit" he cursed under his breath, trying to ignore his little lover. Missing the warmth of Shuichi's body on his own…but its not like he would ever admit to that.

* * *

Shuichi took a quick glance at the clock, the glowing numbers taunting the boy.

12:45

It was starting to get quite late and worry filled the paranoid pink haired boy. "Maybe he got kidnapped by a madman. Or maybe he crashed into a building trying to save an elderly woman. Or even worst maybe zombies took over the city and took my Yuki to sacrifice him to their fearless leader. DON'T WORRY YUKI I'LL SAVE YOU" Shuichi shouted, already in his superman pose and all. Obviously the man was jumping to absurd conclusions…again. But his crazy imagination would have never guessed where his Yuki was or what would happen next.

Suddenly Shuichi's attention was diverted to the doorknob which fumbled, the locks clicking against the metal. The boy stared at the door in fear as if it was unusual for the door to move when someone was attempting to open it. _Oh, dear god they've got Yuki and now they've come for me. _The absurd boy still on knees, started to pray to every god he knew. But to his surprise the door slammed open, startling him. Revealing a very drunk Yuki.


End file.
